


镜头以外

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 最迷人的柯克兰在弗朗西斯的镜头里。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	镜头以外

两年前我在威尔逊唱片公司工作，一个刚刚大学毕业的乳臭未干的小丫头，连高跟鞋都穿不利索，抱着厚厚一摞文件的时候常常不小心崴到脚，被上级呼来唤去地干活，偶尔手忙脚乱找不到东西，便会遭到一顿不留情面的训斥。那可真是一段兵荒马乱的日子，像当时的我那样的职场新人，人们往往不会放心把太重要或是太复杂的事情交给我们去做，所以您完全可以想象当我成为亚瑟·柯克兰的助理的时候有多么受宠若惊。

我想您一定听说过他的名字，毕竟近年来比他风头更盛的歌手实在屈指可数。出道三年就捧回第一座格莱美，每发新单必定登上当周Billboard前十，相信他的不少歌您大概都已经熟悉到腻了，所以在此我也无需像个老太太一样絮絮叨叨地赘述关于他的更多信息。我想要告诉您的，只是关于他目前口碑最好、销量最高的专辑《Scar》的一点小小的故事。

您或许知道这张专辑主打歌曲的MV曾获得那一年格莱美的最佳MV奖，是由弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生拍摄的，一位颇有名气的时尚摄影师。得知新MV将由他掌镜的时候，我可以这么说，如果您在那时点开推上Arthur Kirkland的标签，入眼的将会全都是这同一条消息，即使是隔着液晶屏幕也完全不难感受到那种几乎要将屋顶掀翻的激动之情。

我把粉丝们的反应告诉柯克兰先生的时候，他刚刚接过我递过去的红茶。他抿了一口热腾腾的茶水，拧起眉毛，不知道是被烫的还是感到不解。

“他们为什么那么兴奋？”

需要声明的一点是，柯克兰先生并非八卦小报们最会添油加醋描写的那种颐指气使的臭脾气巨星，也绝非什么拒人于千里之外的高岭之花，尽管他看起来确实很像。事实上他待人颇能称得上礼貌随和，至少对我们是这样。

“您第一次获得格莱美那年，波诺弗瓦先生为您拍摄了一组杂志封面。”时隔几年粉丝们又把那套图翻了出来，我一边划着Twitter页面一边回答，“似乎您的粉丝们对那组照片评价很高。他们很喜欢波诺弗瓦先生的作品。”

柯克兰似乎来了兴致。他把一条腿盘起来，问：“这怎么说？”

我回忆了一下刚才看到的那些推文，试图总结它们共同的中心思想。这有点难，我不太能肯定我说的完全准确。

“……拍得很美。”柯克兰挑了一下眉毛，我连忙补充，“他们都说那组照片跟您的其他照片不同，有一种格外特别的感觉。”

他似乎被这个说法逗笑了：“这是个不错的褒奖，他们还真看得起那位摄影师。我自己倒并不觉得有多么不同——是什么特别的感觉？”

这可不是什么好当面告诉他的东西。我迟疑了一会儿，努力思索着该怎样把那些话稍作修饰委婉地传达给他。

“性与爱。”我回答。我看到他端着茶杯的手顿了一下，但什么也没说。

“像是性|欲与爱情交缠在一起的具象化——”我突然意识到这种说法还是过于露骨，尤其是对当事人来说。于是我想了想，尽量使自己的表达再委婉些。

“总而言之，粉丝们认为波诺弗瓦先生能拍出暧昧迷人的味道。这很有意思，像是捕捉到了别人没能发现的东西。”

柯克兰很少有太过夸张的表情波动，而现在就是极为罕见的其中一次。他的眼睛眉毛和脸颊上的肌肉纠结地拧作一团，像一块皱缩的橘子皮。

“性|欲与爱情？”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字，好像它们是酸不拉几的柠檬汁，酸得他连舌头都捋不直了，“真是奇怪的形容。”

我心里并不认同他的说法，恰恰相反，我认为这个形容相当贴切。是的，我也看过那组照片，并且丝毫不怀疑任何一个看过的人都会对它们印象深刻。当时的柯克兰十九岁，初出茅庐的年纪便斩获如此巨大的荣誉，眼里还有些藏不住的局促和青涩。他躺在铺满金红落叶的水池边，金发湿漉漉地贴在颊上，苍白如纸的皮肤下隐隐泛着潮湿的红。少年纤瘦的身体被微微浸湿的白衬衫覆盖，婴儿一般蜷曲起来，轻巧得几近透明。他不声不响地侧卧在那里，目光飘远地不知望到了何处，像一只濒死的蝴蝶，纤细、脆弱，一口气便能吹散似的，翅膀上细碎的粉末却能纷纷扬扬地迷住人的眼睛。

那确实是一组漂亮得令人呼吸一窒的照片，再单薄不过的纸页，却无端从年轻人身上延伸出一个漫长又沉重的故事，澄澈的画面慢慢沉淀出无声的引诱意味。性|欲与爱情交缠在一起的具象化，非常完美的概括。

波诺弗瓦先生镜头下的柯克兰并不只有这几张，但也只是在极其偶尔的几次杂志封面拍摄中有所合作罢了，无一例外的是每一次合作的照片都有那股熟悉的暧昧到灼热的气息。

只有波诺弗瓦能拍出这样的柯克兰，只有在他镜头下的柯克兰才是最迷人的，柯克兰的所有粉丝都这样说。这是波诺弗瓦第一次为柯克兰拍摄MV，显而易见，粉丝们对此相当期待——想想吧，波诺弗瓦镜头下的动态的柯克兰，几乎所有人在此时就已经开始肖想最终的成品该会是何等惊艳。

大概可以这样说，我有幸比粉丝们更早一些看到这支MV，当然，还有拍摄的全部过程。波诺弗瓦先生长着一张像是文艺片里男主角的脸，十足的英俊风流，就连下巴上的胡茬也性感得要命，抛开备受好评的摄影技术不谈，光是这张脸就已经足以吸引任何审美正常的人。MV拍摄期间，不少跟我一样的小姑娘都乐于来拍摄现场打下手，顺便偷偷瞄这位漂亮先生几眼，似乎连干活都开始变得任劳任怨起来。

“你们最近勤快过头了。”经纪人曾经这样打趣道，“我猜会出现这样的奇迹是因为波诺弗瓦先生？”

“如果真是这样，我非常荣幸。”波诺弗瓦微笑着说。他是一个相当好脾气的人，无论发生什么，脸上总是笑吟吟的，我很难想象他生气的样子。

他在指导MV拍摄的时候非常耐心，但同时也可称得上吹毛求疵。从光线到角度，从神态到动作，几乎对每一个细节都严格得令人咋舌，但凡有一点不满便一定要重拍一次，管得比导演还多。对于这种越俎代庖的行为，柯克兰多次表现出肉眼可见的反感态度，前几次他忍了下来，直到某个并不算特殊的节点，当波诺弗瓦再一次对着摄像机摇头的时候，他终于点燃了火药桶的引线。

这支MV的剧情其实并不算复杂，男主人公在房间里整理旧物的时候偶然翻出与前女友的合照，心头遂涌现出许多回忆，最后他把相框上的灰尘拂去，却没有重新将它摆出来放在床头或是书桌上，跟以前一样，它又被塞了回去，跟其他所有早该被扔掉却又舍不得扔掉的东西一起，堆积在房间的最深处。

就是这么一个无聊又老套的故事，波诺弗瓦却苛刻得很，仿佛他拍的是一部投资不小的电影。最后男主人公在夕阳的余晖里沉默，用袖子将相框擦得干净明亮，这么一个简单的镜头被他反复拍了好几遍，落日越来越沉，直到最后一缕日光也消失了，柯克兰突然冷冷地出言相机。

“波诺弗瓦先生，我想可能是我误会了您的职业。您是摄影师吗？或许您其实是一位导演？”

他的声音不大，却听得我心惊肉跳。在我与柯克兰先生共事的短短一年里，我从未见过他这样咄咄逼人，这也着实不太像他，毕竟我之前就已经说过，柯克兰是一个礼貌随和的人。

波诺弗瓦无辜地摊开手：“我只是想尽量拍得完美一点。”

这个人脾气确实很好。

“难道你要说这是为我着想？”

“收起你的臭脾气，你要知道我是在为你拍摄MV。我希望最终呈现出来的效果是最好的，这并没有错。”

“好不好不是由你说了算。我们都已经很满意了，是不是？”柯克兰抱着胳膊转向导演，后者显然对这突如其来的针锋相对有些愣神，他看看柯克兰，又看看波诺弗瓦，试图缓解当下尴尬的气氛。

“是的，我觉得没有什么需要再改进的地方。不过我也尊重波诺弗瓦先生的意见，您知道摄影师的审美直觉总是很敏锐。”

“算了吧。”柯克兰翻了一个白眼，“您不能总是退让，他几乎把您该干的事都干完了。”

这可真是糟糕。空气里的每一寸都弥漫着难堪的味道，这让呼吸也变成了折磨。谁也没想到这两个人竟会造成这样难以收场的局面，简直任性得像两个幼稚的小孩，按理说两个早已成年的人是不该做出这样的举动的；您瞧，他们那样不甘示弱地瞪着对方，谁都不肯稍作退让，似乎都忘了现在是在工作，他们身边还有其他人。我丝毫不怀疑他们要是两头狮子，下一秒就会立刻扭打在一起。

好在导演及时制止了一切可能使局面变得更加不可收拾的发展。他是一个真正成熟的先生，总是和和气气的，并且他总是希望别人跟他一样和气。

“我想我们可以先暂停一下。”他说，“如果觉得累，可以休息一会儿。工作的时候应该全神贯注。”

我非常感谢导演的提议，他话音一落，紧绷的气氛就立刻松弛下来。几个工作人员慢慢走开，可能是去洗手间，也可能只是终于找到了能迅速离开的机会。柯克兰抿着唇，一言不发地直起身走了出去。

在这个时候去招惹他显然不是个明智的选择，但本着尽职尽责的态度，我偷偷往门外瞟了一眼。他向后靠在墙面上，微微仰起头，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着昏暗的天花板。从侧面看过去，他的目光空空荡荡，读不出任何情绪。

我突然回想起波诺弗瓦第一次给他拍摄的那组照片，也是这样空远的眼神，映衬着身下大片金黄或火红的落叶，仿佛游子迷途。

“柯克兰先生？”我试探着问，“您还好吗？”

他猛然回过神来，转过头看了我一眼，露出一个带着歉意的笑容。

“实在对不起，刚才是我失态了。”

他确实是。方才他和波诺弗瓦先生充满火药味的对话依然在耳边缭绕，这两人在我的印象中都非常温和，我细细回想，还是不太明白他们为什么几乎吵起来。唯一的解释是他们之间早就有点过节，毕竟这并不是他们第一次合作。

但此时我又想起了那些照片，极致的清冷和炽热交织，洋葱般一层盖过一层，从色块上蔓延到眼底的情|欲意味蒸腾潮湿。那绝不会是有过摩擦的两个人合作拍出的照片。

“抱歉，辛迪，我有些渴，能麻烦你帮我倒些水来吗？”柯克兰说。

我说好，走进房间里去给他倒茶。柯克兰很喜欢喝茶，这几乎是他唯一的饮料。但我来得不巧，波诺弗瓦也正在倒水喝，而这里只有一把水壶。我不得不站在旁边等。

波诺弗瓦对我笑了笑：“渴了？”

“是柯克兰先生想喝水。”我下意识地回答，随即想起他们刚刚才有过一场不大不小的冲突，于是追悔莫及。

出人意料的是，波诺弗瓦脸上的微笑没有丝毫减损，仿佛早就把那件事给忘了。他接过我手里的杯子和茶包，往里面注满水，并丢进去两颗方糖。

“很抱歉刚才跟你的老板吵了一架。”他把杯子放回我手里，声音柔和，“这就当是赔罪。”

他眨了眨眼睛：“你知道就好，不要告诉他。”

不用他说我也是这么打算的，这种尴尬的事我并不想干。所以当我把杯子递到柯克兰手里时自然是闭紧了嘴巴，连条缝隙也没有。

然而这似乎毫无用处。柯克兰抿了一口，眉毛立刻拧作一团，他对着杯子里的茶水看了几秒钟，忽然抬起头来：“这杯茶是弗朗西斯沏的？”

我吃了一惊，连说话都变得有些结巴：“呃……是、是的，他主动这样做的。我不知道、不知道为什么，但是他不让我告诉您……”

“我明白了。”他打断了我。

我忐忑地等了一会儿，柯克兰一言不发地盯着那杯茶，看起来像是在发呆。

“您是怎么知道的？”

“喝一口就知道了。”柯克兰说，“他一定放了两颗方糖，那是我二十多年的习惯。”

接着他摇了摇头：“可是我现在已经不放糖了。”

我小心翼翼地观察他的表情，然而一无所获。他看起来很完美，无懈可击的完美，你在那张脸上找不到半条可供窥探的裂缝，没有人能看透他在想什么。我想到弗朗西斯总是挂在脸上的、能把人迷死的微笑，那是跟柯克兰严肃的脸完全不同的神情，但我隐隐觉得它们是同一种东西，一种不动声色推拒旁人的东西，就像某种坚固的壳子。或许有人可以打破它，但那一定是极个别。

我忽然觉得自己有些明白了他们之间的关系。

那天的拍摄工作后来得以继续下去，所有人都对那场小小的不快避而不谈，仿佛那件事从未发生。最终的拍摄结果令所有人都很满意，MV一经发布便大获成功。粉丝们在YouTube评论区和推上热火朝天地讨论它，说这简直是柯克兰最棒的一支MV，“每一个镜头都充满了故事”，他们这样评价，甚至刷起了“为什么波诺弗瓦这么会拍柯克兰”的话题。

“弗朗西斯镜头下的柯克兰真是该死的迷人，这他妈到底是怎么拍出来的？”有一条转赞很高的推文这样感叹道，配图是MV最后十几秒里中的一个镜头。

这是整支MV里最让粉丝们津津乐道的一幕。窗外是被夕阳染成绯红色的天际，一片温柔缱绻，柯克兰半边脸沐浴在柔橘色的光里，另一半被窗棂切割成黑暗。他坐在墙边，一遍又一遍用袖子擦过相框，轻轻地、慢慢地，神色平静而隐忍，像是藏着无数幽深漩涡的风平浪静的海面。


End file.
